


Lapful of Rabbit

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua laughed and leaned into Jeonghan. He was clearly drunk and wanting love.





	Lapful of Rabbit

Jeonghan ground down on his teeth. What the ever loving fuck?! Didn’t he tell them when they left to not let this happen? Didn’t he warn them?!

Shua giggled, his rabbit ears all soft and floppy. “Jeonghannieeee,” he whined. He clumsily ran his fingers through the back of Jeonghan’s hair. “Pay attention to me.”

Leaning in, Jeonghan kissed Joshua on the forehead. “Of course baby.” He held Joshua close. He could feel the snarl wanting to get through. But if he snarled in front of Joshua right now his rabbit would break into tears.

Joshua laughed and leaned into Jeonghan. He was clearly drunk and wanting love.

Calmly, as much as he could, “Who gave Joshua alcohol?” He bared his fangs quickly, before turning to Joshua’s smiling face to give him another kiss. As quick as a whip, he brought his head up. “Who?”

They were silent, some even looking down. Like Jeonghan would ignore them if they didn’t meet his gaze. “I told you guys to not let Shua drink. Especially if I’m not around.” Joshua got cuddly, affectionate when he got enough alcohol in him. It was fine if Jeonghan was there, but if he wasn’t Joshua broke into tears wanting Jeonghan or to be held. And Jeonghan didn’t trust them enough to watch Joshua while drunk off their own asses too.

“Let’s go home,” Joshua said, lips going into a pout. “I want to be in bed with you.”

Jeonghan cooed. “Give me a few more seconds ok Shua. Then we can go home and we can cuddle all you want.” He laid a few more kisses on Joshua’s cheeks, his hair, and his lips. He gave their friends a look that spoke of death. “I will find out.”

Picking his rabbit up, Jeonghan walked out of the restaurant.

 

* * *

Joshua laughed delightedly as Jeonghan placed him down on their bed. Jeonghan flashed him a smile before he moved to take off Joshua’s shoes and jeans.

“Hurry,” Joshua giggled.

“I’m going as fast as I can your highness,” Jeonghan joked. Feeling a hand in his hair, he smiled as Joshua pet his wolf ears. His drunk bunny was extra affectionate. He turned his head slightly to grab the pair of sweats Joshua had left on the bed went he went out. Gently tapping on Joshua’s thighs, he said, “Butt up. You can’t sleep naked.”

Joshua sat there, lips pursed, as he half contemplated what Jeonghan had said before lifting his hips up, hands leaving Jeonghan’s head, so Jeonghan could slide the pants up his legs and onto his hips. Joshua held out his arms wide, wanting to be held.

“Five minutes ok. I need to change too baby.” Jeonghan kissed him quickly on the head before sprinting to their closet to throw off his clothes and put back on his pajamas. He made it back before Joshua started to get teary eyed.

Sitting down, he moved their blankets swiftly because Joshua moved too. Blankets out of the way, Joshua sat down on Jeonghan’s lap, tucking his feet to the side, snuggling.

Jeonghan grabbed the blankets, moving it to wrap around Joshua’s legs and waist. Dipping his nose into Joshua’s hair, he took a deep whiff. “You smell sweet Shua bunny. What did you have?”

“Lots of desserts,” Joshua chirped, his voice full of giggles. He was coherent enough to not slur his words but he was smiley and giggly. “And drinks.”

Jeonghan’s hand tightened around Joshua’s waist at the mention of drinks. He might’ve tried to scold Joshua if he didn’t know what would happen. Last time he had tried to when Joshua was drunk, he made his bunny cry. Wail even. If a happy Shua was wonderful, a lapful of wailing bunny was hard on the ears and on Jeonghan’s heart.

“No more drinks tonight,” Jeonghan mumbled. “Only kisses.”

Joshua perked up at the mention of kisses. He smiled at Jeonghan before leaning in peck him on the cheek. “Lots of them?”

“All the kisses you want baby.”


End file.
